Santa's Rockin'! (album)
"Santa's Rockin'!" is the third Wiggles Christmas album. It was released on October 7, 2004. It features special guests such as Ross Wilson, John Fogerty and Barry Williams. The accompanying video was released on October 7, 2004. Tracklist #Introduction - 0:17 #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong! - 2:10 #Introduction - 1:19 #Great Big Man In Red (Featuring John Fogerty) - 2:45 #Introduction - 0:12 #Mary's Boy Child - 2:34 #Introduction - 0:24 #Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance - 1:53 #Introduction - 0:28 #Rockin' Santa! (Featuring John Fogerty) - 2:24 #Introduction - 0:20 #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) - 2:59 #Introduction - 0:09 #This Little Baby Is Born Again (Featuring Ross Wilson) - 3:33 #Introduction - 0:47 #Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day! (Featuring Barry Williams) - 2:24 #Introduction - 0:48 #Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) - 1:58 #Introduction - 0:12 #Dorothy's Christmas Roses - 2:20 #Introduction - 0:04 #Away in a Manger - 2:04 #Introduction - 0:18 #Henry The Champion Christmas Wrapper - 2:26 #O Come All Ye Faithful - 2:43 #Introduction - 0:21 #Day Of Joy, Day Of Peace (Hamish's Lullaby) - 2:24 #Outro - 0:10 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Produced by Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guest Vocals: John Fogerty, Barry Williams, Ross Wilson, Santa Claus, Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Julio Moguel * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Mark Punch * Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone: Craig Abercrombie * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer, Craig Abercrombie * Harp: Victor Valdez * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Production Team: Jennifer Carmody, Paul Field * Recorded, mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney Australia by Robin Gist * John Fogerty Recorded at NRG Studios Los Angeles, USA by Ross Hogarth Produced by: Paul Field Trivia * The Double Pack release shows that Paul Paddick's name appears in the credits of Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day!, although he didn't write the song. * John Fogerty guest stars in Great Big Man In Red and Rockin' Santa!, Ross Wilson guest stars in This Little Baby is Born Again and Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, and Julio Moguel guest star in Noche De Paz (Silent Night). * Sam Moran sings lead on Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice). * Santa Claus guest stars on Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong!, Great Big Man In Red, Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day!, and Rockin' Santa!. * The video's photos that are seen in the booklet were later used in Hits And Rarities. * The front cover photo shows The Wiggles playing the Maton guitars and Santa on microphone. * O Come All Ye Faithful is the only song that doesn't contain a speaking track. * The US edition of the album's back cover removes an exclamation point from Rockin' Santa! as "Rockin' Santa". * There are more pictures in the Australian booklet than the US booklet. * Victor Valdez plays the harp on Noche De Paz (Silent Night). * Tony Henry plays the drums on this album. * Victor Valdez, Maria Lindsay and Margaret Lindsay's names we're removed from the US release, it is presumed the same happened with the video itself, although they are still credited for the AUS release and Craig Abercrombie's name on a saxophone on the musician cast removed Although they are still credited on the video as well. * Ryan De Saulnier debuts in this album. * Mark Punch returns in this album. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals, although they are for the backing vocals. * This is the last album where Steve Machamer plays the percussion. Gallery * See here Category:Series 4 Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2004 Category:2004 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Classic Wiggles